


Falling For You

by Rothecooldad



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, FAHC, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Origin Story, Semi graphic descriptions of injury, and of death i guess, but like he's immortal so not actually dead, just appreciate these two immortal babes, meet ugly, mention of suicide, not exactly a meet cute but it sure is a meet huh, not really tho, tags are hard yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: Commission for@cool-loseron tumblrHe ran from his old life after he died the first time -- he was still unsure whether to call it dying. Hehad,hadn't he? Could that be called dying? He didn't know, and thinking about it too much made him sick -- because how thefuckwas he supposed to explain to his family that he wasn'tactuallydead, and he'd stayed as far away from any meaningful interactions with others since.With good reason, mind, because how was he supposed to get close to somebody when that would inevitably end up with the'hey, actually, funny thing: gonna live forever'conversation, and Jeremy still had a hard time swallowing it himself, so convincing somebody else was out.Still, though. He was fuckinglonely.





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foreverindept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverindept/gifts).



> disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters are based upon the internet personalities portrayed by members of Achievement Hunter and in no way are meant to reflect the lives of the actual person or persons themselves.

"Hey, watch it!"

 

" _ You  _ watch it, asshole!" Jeremy growled out, whipping his head around to glare at the man that had pushed him, but the man had already disappeared in the crowd. Jeremy turned back around, sidestepping a couple taking up the entire sidewalk, shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

New York. What a fucking mess.

 

He'd probably leave soon, he reassured himself. He'd been there long enough for the people to start pissing him off,  and that never boded well in any scenario if Jeremy was trying to keep a low profile. Not like there was anything keeping him there anyway.

 

It was a passing fancy, this particular destination. The irony of having a bucket list when Jeremy would never need it was just too good to pass up, so... Road trip to see the sights that were just ‘ _ to die for’  _ it was. Didn’t exactly have anything better to do with his time, anyway.

 

Still, he'd already seen The Statue of Liberty twice. The first time because he was genuinely interested in seeing the monolith. The second because this damned immortality thing had to be good for  _ something _ \--and fuck it, why not try to climb it? He could have done it, too, he's sure, if he hadn't been stopped before he got anywhere. 

 

He spent a day in Coney Island, and eaten his body weight in hot dogs and authentic New York style pizza, and he's half convinced that if he could die, the cholesterol would have made him drop dead.

 

With the exception of Times Square, which, honestly, he's not sure if he cared enough about that to stop by before he's out of the state, Jeremy imagined he's visited most of the tourist traps he'd heard about. Not like he doesn't have ample time to come back if he wanted to. Even if he was banned, he could wait. He could outlive them.

 

He thought so, anyway. The details are still a bit muddled about everything this…  _ thing  _ about him entails, and he tried not to think too hard on it. He's running on assumptions, but that's all he has anyway, so he's doing as well as he could be.

 

He figured his voyage to check out The Empire State Building is a good enough last hurrah, and then he'd wish the great state of New York a hearty  _ ‘goodbye and good riddance _ .’ He wasn’t sure where he'd head to next; maybe Jersey? He'd think about it in the hotel later.

 

Absentmindedly, he carefully stepped over a crack in the pavement. He didn't put much stock in superstitions, but childhood habits are hard to break. Besides, if he could get shot,  _ twice,  _ and walk away to tell the tale, apparently there was freakier shit going on in the universe than he thought.

 

Jeremy barely noticed when he made it to the skyscraper, lost in his thoughts. He craned his neck back to try to see the top, hidden behind clouds and the summer sun beating down, glaring angrily into his eyes. He gave it another once over, tilting his head to examine it carefully. Because this was meant to be special, the tallest building in the world, and God knows he's heard enough about it to hold some sort of expectations. But, try as he might to see what others saw, he couldn't see anything special about it. And, that was fucking disappointing.

 

He sighed. It just seemed like another building. And,yeah, okay, it was. But there was a part of Jeremy that knew that wasn't it; wasn't what felt so off about it.

 

Things just didn't hold the same appeal anymore, and it was starting to really drag Jeremy down. A voice in the back of his mind, a voice that's been nagging at him since the first incident had him running for the hills, told him that it wouldn't be so terrible if he wasn't so alone. Begrudgingly, he admitted to himself it was right. 

 

Sharing things with people was a basic part of the human experience, social interaction needed for a healthy psyche or whatever, and he'd made contact with  _ maybe  _ a handful of people in the months since it all happened.

 

He ran from his old life after he died the first time -- he was still unsure whether to call it dying. He  _ had _ , hadn't he? Could that be called dying? He didn't know, and thinking about it too much made him sick -- because how the  _ fuck  _ was he supposed to explain to his family that he wasn't  _ actually _ dead, and he'd stayed as far away from any meaningful interactions with others since.

 

With good reason, mind, because how was he supposed to get close to somebody when that would inevitably end up with the ' _ hey, actually, funny thing: gonna live forever _ ' conversation, and Jeremy still had a hard time swallowing it himself, so convincing somebody else was out.

 

Still, though. He was fucking  _ lonely. _

 

He stopped dead, his maudlin thoughts coming to a screeching halt as Jeremy jumped back, startled.

 

Because,  _ fuck,  _ a body just landed straight in front of him, sprawled out in unnatural angles, and Jeremy thought he was going to vomit.

 

Oh God, oh  _ God.  _ How?  _ Where? _

 

Dumb question. Obviously from near the top of the building. But,  _ why?  _ A jumper? Fuck, did he just witness a guy kill himself? That was. Fuck, that was fucked.

 

From the corner of his eye, Jeremy noticed a yellow hard hat tossed to the side, half bashed in, and a small part of him that used dark humor to cope wanted to comment on how useless it had been. Okay, so probably not a jumper. A construction worker? 

 

Fuck, that made it worse though, didn't it? Guy wasn't even fucking  _ ready  _ to die, and Jeremy was having a hard enough time facing his own mortality issues that he sure as fuck wasn't ready to face this fucking random guy's. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, just staring at the body, at the  _ blood. _

 

_ Fuck. _

 

"Ugh."

 

Jeremy's eyes widened, sure that he must be mistaken, because fucking  _ what?  _ No.

 

" _ Fucking ow!"  _ And, suddenly, the body jumped to his knees, eyes swinging around wildly. His chest was heaving, and, fuck, that said it all, huh? Because corpses don't breathe, and they sure as fuck don't look as panicked, and decidedly  _ not  _ dead as this dude did.

 

Fuck.

 

They locked eyes, and Jeremy saw the fear in the other man’s, and he felt his heart pang in sympathy. Because he’d fucking been there, been sure he was dead, and then suddenly  _ not.  _ It was jarring and more than a little batshit fucking crazy, so fear was probably the only appropriate reaction anyone could muster in his place. Still, Jeremy didn’t know how to help this situation. He wasn't convinced a cheery  _ ‘hey, dude, welcome to the God Forgot Us club’ _ would be the best way to go about trying to comfort this guy.

 

The man tried to stand, his shaky legs clearly unable to hold his weight yet, and he fell back on his ass with a groan. And, God, yeah, no wonder he couldn’t fucking stand after a fall like that. Were his bones,  _ what _ ? Reforming in his body? Fuck. Jeremy didn’t know for sure, but the thought was. Horrifying. 

 

He got off lucky with just the gunshot wounds. Yeah, he had to clean up the blood and worry that the reknitting of his skin would leave a scar, only to remember that he needed to dig the bullet out if he didn’t want it there forever, having to do the botched surgery job all over again. But fucking hell, at least he didn’t have his bones shifting in his body, breaking and rebreaking themselves in an effort to set correctly.

 

Jeremy was still staring in shock at the man, when the man looked up at him with a pleading look, stretching a hand out.

 

“Little help here?” he asked, his voice quiet, both in terror and in disbelief.

 

A bubble of laughter burst through his chest, and he knew he sounded hysterical, but that was okay, because he probably was. He’d never met anybody like him before, wasn’t sure there even  _ was  _ anybody like him, and now this guy just. Dropped down in front of him. Literally fucking dropped down in front of him like some fucked up gift from the Gods, and it was almost too much. 

 

Jeremy grasped his hand firmly, taking note that the other man's grip was weak, and pulled up, trying to keep him steady. He tried not to look at the blood already drying on the guy's clothes.

 

“Well,” Jeremy started, going for lighthearted, but he thought he might have missed the mark. “Looks like you’re some kind of freak, too.”

 

The man looked startled, another understandable reaction because Jeremy did just use his first words to the guy to drop in the fact that he wasn't the only one with this fucked up dilemma, something Jeremy still wasn't sure he could wrap his head around. And maybe, a bit hopeful? Jeremy understood that, too. He was starting to feel that hope himself.

 

“Why don’t we get out of here? You can come back to my room and we can talk.” He eyed the building again, somehow brighter than it was before. “Your buddies definitely noticed you falling, I can guarantee that, and they're probably on their way down to come scrape your body from the pavement. It’s gonna take more than a miracle to explain this one away, so we better be quick.”

 

The man took a shaky breath before nodding, very obviously averting his eyes from the blood around him. 

 

“Y’know,” He said with a wry smile, and Jeremy was surprised he was so calm about this. “I’d be worried you wanted to murder me, but I’m not sure how far you’d get.”

 

Jeremy grinned, and held out the hand that wasn’t tucked under the man’s arm. 

 

“The name’s Jeremy, and I have a feeling this is the start of something really fucking beautiful.”

 

“Matt. And, fuck, why not, dude? I’ve hung out with bigger freaks in probably weirder situations.” The man said, and gave a grin of his own, clasping his hand in Jeremy’s. It was already a stronger grip than it had been moments ago. 

 

_ Alright, Based Gods, wish granters, whoever the fuck is out there.  _ Jeremy thought, helping Matt walk slowly.  _ I get it. No more moping.  _ He glanced at Matt from the corner of his eye, and smiled softly.

 

_ And... Thanks. _

**Author's Note:**

> these boys are social disasters in any au  
> come hmu @ [jeremwood ](https://jeremwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
